BuffyXFiles Crossover
by xanderharris1
Summary: Mulder and Scully come to Sunnydale. Boy, are they in for a surprise.


Note: This takes place during Buffy's third season. After Anya arrives and before graduation. If you want to add on to this story then tell me and I will make it into a campfire story. I will add on to the story a little everyday. If you have some ideas on how I could make this story better then e-mail them to me.  
  
  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
Wednesday, March 15- 7:00AM  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
  
  
Mulder was sitting at his desk when the door opened and Scully walked in. "Skinner needs to see us." Scully said. Mulder and Scully walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. The door opened and they stepped in. "So, what's up Scully, another UFO sighting." Mulder said. "All I know is that Skinner needs to see us." she replied. Not one of them talked on the way down the hallway to Skinner's door. They knocked. "Come in." Skinner called. The agents opened the door and sat down. "There is a problem in California. There are a lot of strange deaths. Mostly in a town called Sunnydale. The death toll is more than the population of this building maybe in all of the FBI." He handed the agents a pair of tickets. "You will fly to Sunnydale on Friday at noon and you will arrive around 6:30PM." he said. After that the agents left skinner's office.  
  
March 17  
  
In the air  
  
2:00PM  
  
Mulder looked out the window for the tenth time. He looked down at the circles in the fields. "Scully, do you ever think that some of those circles down their in the fields might be crop circles made by UFO's?" Mulder said. Scully did not answer for a couple of minutes then said, "What!, oh sorry, I was reading this book. What did you say?" Mulder said, "Oh..Um, can you get me a pillow and a blanket?" "Sure" Scully said. She took off her seatbelt and got a pillow and a blanket for Mulder and got some for herself too.  
  
In the air over Sunnydale  
  
6:15PM  
  
The captain turned on the seatbelt sign and told everybody to get ready for landing. He also told them that there isn't a cloud in the sky so they should not have any problems landing. All of a sudden the plane took a nose dive towards the ground. A bunch of people were screaming and holding on to their armrests tight. After a few minutes the plane leveled out and then started to descend. "Sorry for that, for some weird reason the controls shut off and then started again. We will be at the airport shortly." the captain said. Mulder looked at Scully. "I think this will be an interesting vacation. This place seems like a hot spot of some kind." Mulder said. Scully said nothing.  
  
Sunnydale Airport  
  
6:30  
  
The agents got off of the plane and got their luggage. As the agents got to the curb to hail a taxi Scully saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Mulder, look!" she said. Mulder looked to where Scully was pointing but it was gone. "What was it Scully?" Mulder asked. "I know this would sound weird but I thought I saw somebody with horns." she said, "Oh well, maybe I was imagining it." Mulder said nothing. Scully hailed a taxi. A taxi with the words "Sunnydale Taxi" on it pulled to the curb and stopped. The agents got into tha taxi. "Do you know where a good motel is in Sunnydale?" Scully said. "he driver said, "Of course I do, there is only two motels in Sunnydale, one good and one not that good." The driver drove the agents to a motel in about the middle of the town. They got out of the car, thanked the driver, and gave him money. "Thanks, you two better be careful. You don't want to be out here at night. I suggest you get checked in and lock your door and don't come out until morning." the driver said. "Oh and invite anybody into your motel room. If it is a maid then you should find out what she wants outside. You can nver be too careful." he added and drove off. "What was that about?" Scully said. Mulder replied, "I guess people are not that friendly around here."  
  
Sunnyday Motel  
  
7:00  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, why don't you go out and see what you can find out about what is going on around here." Scully said. "Good idea and maybe you could join me after your shower." Mulder said. "Where should I meet you?" Scully said. Mulder thought about it and said, "I know I saw a mall here. Maybe you should meet me there in about an hour." "Ok, see you in an hour." Scully replied. "I think I might go to the car rental place and pick up our car that the FBI rented for us." Mulder said. "Good idea, now we won't have to take a cab everywhere." Scully said. Mulder grabbed his badge off the table where he put it when he came in and walked out the door. Before he got far a blond hair girl was walking towards him. "Um..When can I find Al's Car Rental?" he asked. The girl replied, "I will do better than that, I will take you there." As they walked they started talking. "I haven't seen you here before." the girl said. "That's because I haven't been here before. My name is Fox Mulder, FBI." he said. "FBI, what is the FBI doing out here in this one Starbucks town." she said. "Well, we are investigating some strange deaths." Mulder said. The girl was silent and then she said, "Oh, I am being rude. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Buffy Summers." she said. Mulder shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Summers." Mulder said. Buffy replied, "Please call me Buffy." she said. 


End file.
